Here After
by Kachie Takahashi
Summary: Picks up right after the ending Extended cut of ME3. Katelyn Shepard and Liara Tsoni are separated after the Crucible destroyed the Reapers. Neither know if the other is alive, but both are determined to find one another. With the damaged relays will they be able to reunite? Only time will tell. femshep/liara. Follows cannon, not my other story line. (Rewrite in process)
1. Chapter 1

**Update: So... recently the Citadel DLC was released and.. It was the most amazing DLC I ever played. It was perfect in every way, and I felt.. there was no better send off for our favorite crew and Shepard him/herself. **

**Lately I have been thinking of adding to this story. Just bits, not sure how much just yet.. but thinking of adding to it anyways. I had completed this once before, and I was satisfied with it.. still am.. but now I just want to add more, and after the DLC I thought of adding more to this fanfic regarding that, as after thoughts. **

**Anywho, not sure how many chapters I will add. We will see. **

**This was started back shortly after ME3 was released. At first it was sort of my take on the ending, how I think my Shepard will react, and what I guess I wish I could see.**

**Even if the ending feels better then before I still wish I could have seen SOMETHING involving my love interest (Liara), and Shepard (Katelyn). On that note I must mention this is my Katelyn Shepard from my stories Long Forgotten Love, Origins, and I Renegade. This story just follows cannon where my other stories were AU half way through the first story.**

**Anyways with the updates I hope it's still enjoyable. I had a lot of amazing feed back when I first finished this, and I hope that if those readers return that they can enjoy the new stuff too. **

**This is a stand alone story, for those who have not read past works.**

Here After

Katelyn Shepard, usually the strong, stoic, and proud sort, now she was beaten, bruised, bloodied and could barely stand on her own two feet, let alone walk. She had to however. Despite everything she had been through, all the battles, all the struggling, and even after learning the truth behind it all, she had to keep going. She had to finish this. The costs were high if she didn't. She had sworn to do everything in her power to end the Reapers, break the cycle, and save the Galaxy.

The truth behind it all was staggering. She was barely able to process the new information. Destroying life to save life. It made no sense and at the same time it made all the sense in the world. She knew what it meant to make that kind of call. She had been there once before with The Project. She made the decision to destroy an entire solar system, with over 300,000 batarians. It made sense, but the price was still too high. She couldn't allow them to destroy the galaxy again.

She raised the gun she still clutched in her bloodied hand as she limped towards the device that determined the fate of everything. She had to plug as many bullets into it as possible. Controlling, or merging with the Reapers was not an option to her. Even if it meant sacrificing the Geth... and her synthetic crew mate, Edi... No, they had to be destroyed, it all had to stop. Sound logic or no, it had to end, and it would end with her. She would not allow a risk for the cycle to continue, she couldn't.

As she began to fire her weapon her mind began to race. This was it, this was the end. She stood taller suddenly, finding a new source for energy and strength as her walking grew more confident, faster. She thought of the people she had come to care for, Joker, Anderson, Liara... Liara was the one person who lingered in her mind. She was the one person who gave her the strength she needed. The support that kept her going. Liara gave her a reason to live, to fight.

As she began to fire onto the machine thoughts of their time together flashed by her mind's eye in a blur. Time spent, time lost, things they were missing out on because of the Reapers. Things they had planned for, things they hoped they could have, things they wanted so desperately.

Old age, marriage, and lots of blue children._ I need to know you are always coming back_. Those words echoed in her mind and ears loudly as her eyes narrowed. _I'm always coming back_. It was her promise... A promise she couldn't keep now that the time had arrived.

The machine began to spark and flames began to erupt from it as she continued to march right for it, staggering a little as she did. She flinched as sparks of burnt metal flew in her direction, spraying her already bruised and bloodied face. She had to ignore the slight stinging sensation as hot embers pelted her cheeks, still squeezing on the trigger of her gun. She couldn't stop now.

It was funny, before all of this happened she would have never sacrificed herself for almost anything. Now she was here, giving her life for trillions, and at the same time for just one person. Liara meant the galaxy and more to her, and she would give the asari a chance to live, despite the loss of everything the galactic community had achieved through the mass relays, the Citadel, and yes, the Reapers themselves.

Kate gritted her teeth as it became harder to handle the recoil of her once familiar weapon, reaching up with her free hand and gripping it for extra support. The end of it all weighed heavily on her mind. It would finally be over but she knew she would not be around to reap the benefits. Would not be around to help rebuild a new life. Never see Liara again. She faced death before, but this time she knew it was coming... This time it struck a cord.

"I'm sorry, Liara." Were the last words she spoke aloud as the resulting explosion began to erupt from the machinery before her. As the whole thing blew, it engulfed her in flames, feeling the intense heat. Katelyn felt herself being pushed backwards as the wave of heat, fire, and pain surrounded her, causing her to lose her balance.

As her world grow dim, she couldn't help the last thought from entering her mind. She could not keep the promise she made, it was the only thing she could truly regret. She could not return the asari she loved so much.

VWVWV

_All those little blue children will be disappointed I didn't have a speech._

"I see someone! Get a medic!" a distant voice.

_We'll make up a good story for them._

"It's her! She's alive!" another voice.

_This is it isn't it?_

"You'll be ok, help is coming." the first voice. Closer, less distant this time. A hand grasping her shoulder, but she could barely feel it. She rasped for air, her world in a daze. She could barely see the blurred shapes around her, and everything seemed dark.

_Yeah. This is it._ Those words came off a little shorter then she had meant.

The world around her spun as she grunted at the sudden sense of pain from her very core. All that she could feel was the pain. She felt nothing else, and her mind swirled with mixed images as thoughts raced. Where was she? What happened? Nothing made sense and everything was a chaotic mess as she heard more people yelling around her. It was a sudden sense of confusion.

_I'm sorry, Liara._

Sleep. All she wanted now was sleep. She wanted to feel nothing, think nothing. "Stay with us!" A female voice amongst all the male voices from before. She didn't want to listen to it. She just wanted to sleep. She was so tired and she didn't know why she felt that way. "Come on, Shepard, don't give up now." that female voice again. She was so persistent.

_I love you, Katelyn Shepard._

She couldn't hold onto the conscious world any longer. She didn't even bother trying. She saw the dark swirling blurs fade to black. Not even all the pain could keep her from the sleep she so desperately wanted. Whatever the voices wanted from her didn't matter to her anymore.

VWVWV

_Piano music played in the background. The apartment they stood in was vacant, aside from the two of them and Liara's drone. "We should do this more often." Shore leave was not in Katelyn's plans. She didn't want to stop fighting against the Reapers. Every moment spent doing frivolous things meant another moment more people died. However, the Normandy was slated for repairs... She was not given a choice, she was ordered for a day of shore leave while the Normandy was given repairs. Her and her entire crew._

_Despite her initial resentment of the orders to catch a day of rest... In the end it turned out to be the best 24 hours she had ever experienced. _

"_Yes well... Maybe after..." Liara spoke, looking away for a moment._ _The look on Liara's face... was something Katelyn never wanted to see. Katelyn could clearly see the pain in her bondmate's eyes, the way she stood there, looking so unsure. She wanted to give Liara something to look forward to. Something they both could look forward to._

"_Everyday after." Katelyn had said back, smiling at Liara. It seemed to have done the trick. Liara was smiling again as Katelyn pulled Liara closer to herself. She could never get enough of that smile. _

Confusion was the first thing Shepard felt. She blinked sore bruised eye lids as she cringed as she woke from the dream... The memory. "She's awake!" someone called out as she gripped her side with her left hand, unable to work her right arm at all. Her whole body felt as though she was ran over by a cruiser. It probably wasn't too far from the truth. But it didn't make sense.

How was she even alive? Last thing she remembered was being enveloped by flames and the regret she felt before losing consciousness. Everything before that was a blank. "What.." she couldn't even finish her sentence as what appeared to be a lone female nurse approaching her bed. She shouldn't have been alive. Her death was a sure thing. She knew it was. She couldn't remember details but she remembered that.

"It's ok, Commander, you're alright." a woman said as soothingly as possible. Shepard looked around herself. The makeshift hospital in ruins, other patients on beds and cots, most bloodied and bruised, while others suffered mild injuries. "We managed to find you in time on the Citadel, you're badly injured, you shouldn't be moving around just yet." She continued.

Katelyn then felt fear prickle at the back of her mind, ignoring the nurse altogether. "Where's Liara?" she questioned with a raspy voice. She tried to sit up but found the woman over her keeping her from moving. Not that it took much effort to put an end to her attempt at getting up. She could barely move at all.

The woman's eyes never met Shepard's as she checked an IV drip that was strapped to the Commander's arm. "We haven't heard from the Normandy in days..." She said solemnly.

At first the reply didn't fully register in Shepard's mind. "Days?" she questioned. How long had she been out? It only fueled her sense of worry... For the crew, for Liara. "I can't just sit here." Katelyn said with a stubborn attitude.

Katelyn tried to get up again. This time she found some sense of strength to push herself up, ignoring the woman's pleas to lay back down. Shepard cringed in sudden pain as she gripped her side, nearly dropping to the floor as her leg gave out. But she couldn't allow it to hold her back now. "I have to find Liara." she insisted. She refused to believe that Liara was gone. Liara was far more stubborn then Shepard some days. To Shepard if it wasn't for Liara's persistence none of this would be possible. They'd of lost the war against the Reapers long before it started.

"Commander Shepard, please you need to rest!" The nurse stated loudly. Katelyn Shepard glared at her once as she got to her feet slowly. Her whole being tried to resist her movements, pain emanating from every joint in her body and then some. Liara had not given up on her once upon a time. She would not give up on Liara. Not now, not ever.

Shepard started to slowly shuffle forward, determined to start searching. "I have to find her." Katelyn repeated firmly, clearly trying to mask whatever physical pain she may have been in. If Katelyn had been paying any attention to the nurse instead of trying to push herself forward she'd of noticed the sedative the woman had just picked up.

The nurse knew of Shepard's reputation, but she'd risk angering the woman. For now it was her duty to make sure Shepard didn't hurt herself any further. She would have to sedate before she got much further. She stood up, caught up to the slow moving Shepard and stuck the needle in her arm quickly. "I'm sorry, Commander, but I cannot let you leave yet..." The nurse said as gently as possible.

If looks could kill. Shepard felt the prick to her arm as she shot the deadliest glare she could muster. "I'm sorry." The nurse again stated. She meant it. She too had people she cared for that were still missing. Everyone did. But it was still her job to keep people from harming themselves further. That included the great Commander Shepard.

Kate found the world fading out again. "She wouldn't have.." Shepard started as she began to fall over. The nurse caught her as she sighed heavily. Shepard was fighting the sedative but she wouldn't win. "Given up.." Shepard managed to finish. She then felt her eyes slowly close as the sedative took effect.

The nurse sighed as she began to drag the Commander back to bed. She didn't know much about this Liara, just that she was scene arm in arm with the Commander on a news vid about a charity shortly before the Geth and Quarians had settled their conflict. Whoever Liara was though, she must have been important to Shepard. She was pretty much the only thought on the Commander's mind when she woke up.

**VWVWV**

**So anyways... I've made some changes, hopefully fixed some mistakes I previously made, added a few things. Like I said not sure how many changes or additions I want to make just yet.. But we'll see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. They have really made my day. I havent been feeling up to par (Sickly I am), and so they made me smile and feel better. Thank you!**

**This chapter will focus on Liara's side of things. I figured since chapter 1 was in the view of Shepard that 2 should be in the view of Liara.**

**(Update): Once more I added a few things, corrected a few things... Anyways I think I might be working a new chapter after this one, hopefully being able to keep the original third chapter as a forth one. **

Chapter 2

"Joker, we have to go." Garrus said as he gently gripped the pilot's shoulder. His voice was quiet, saddened by the idea of leaving behind his best friend behind. Katelyn was a hard woman to strangers, but if she let you in she was a fiercely loyal friend. She was there for the crew whether she realized it or not. She did so much for all of them.

Sounds of someone quickly approaching the cockpit were heard from down the long hall that connected with the CIC. "No! We can't leave her!" Liara cried out, ignoring the pain from her injuries back in London. Garrus quickly spun around, catching Liara in his arms, stopping her from fully reaching Joker's chair. Liara instantly thrashed against the Turian. "Let me go!" she yelled in anger.

Garrus shook his head as Joker merely watched from his seat. "Liara, we can't stay here, who knows what that thing could do to us at this range." Garrus insisted as gently as possible. Tears swelled in Liara's eyes as she glared in anger at the taller man. Katelyn trusted Garrus. He was one of her closest friends, how could he be so quick to abandon her?

"Joker, get us out of here, that's an order." Came Ashley's voice as she marched at a full stride down the hallway.

"No!" Liara cried out in both fear and anguish over everyone's willingness to leave the Commander behind. Joker looked and felt conflicted as he turned back to his monitors. He himself didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Shepard behind to die, again. He had lost her once and blamed himself for it for two years. How could he do it all over again?

"Damn it.." he then said as he reached out, laying in a course for the mass relay. Garrus was right.. Who knows what the crucible would do to the ship at a close range when it went off. They still weren't entirely sure it would stop the Reapers. He could only hope Shepard could forgive him. He could only pray she would make it out of this alive.

Liara broke out into heavy tears as she let out a sorrowful cry. "Katelyn!" she screamed as she practically fell into a heap in Garrus' arms. Joker's eyes closed tightly as he could hear the despair coming from Liara not but a few feet away as she continued to sob loudly. Her wails were probably heard all the way in the CIC.

Her vision blurred as the tears did nothing to help the cause as she clutched onto the Turian's arms tightly. His support was the only thing keeping her from collapsing into a ball on the floor. How could they just leave her there? How could they just leave without taking the chance to pick her up? Liara let out another grieved scream for her Spectre as the FTL drives kicked in, the Normandy taking off for the mass relay at the edge of the Sol System. She could not do this again, did not want to leave Katelyn behind.

Garrus looked up at the ceiling as all he could do was hold tightly onto the asari as her raw emotions hung bare for the galaxy to see. He didn't like abandoning Shepard any more then she did, but he knew she had to feel it worse then the rest of them. _I'm sorry, Shepard. Save me that seat at the bar._ He thought to himself as he could only hug the mourning asari tighter.

VWVWV

It was mere luck the Normandy had barely escaped the energy wave let out by the crucible. It was luckier still that the Normandy crash landed on a planet that could support life. In one piece even. The crew came out of it mostly unharmed. A few bruises here and there, and a couple of sprained joints. Joker had done the best he could, and he managed to get the Normandy on the ground without much more harm then that.

After landing, the crew had all filed out of the ship, and out onto the planet. They were surrounded by a lush green forest, and greeted by hills and mountains with a sunny blue sky. The first picture of peace they've had since the Reapers arrived and began turning the galaxy upside down with chaos and destruction.

Liara had separated herself from the crew however. While everyone stood together in large numbers, she stood away, hugging herself, using the outer hull of the Normandy as a support structure. The only member of the crew that had not made it was Edi. Her mechanical body had shorted out just before the energy signature knocked them off course and onto this planet.

Joker himself seemed distant from the others as he sat onto a rock not too far from Liara. He had come to care for Edi a great deal. Liara had only witnessed it briefly herself, but Kate had brought it up to her a few times. Liara had let out a shaken sigh as she only held herself tighter at the thoughts of her bondmate.

_You cannot be gone._ Liara thought to herself. She refused to believe Kate had perished on the Citadel. She had to be out there, alive. Liara would not allow herself to believe Katelyn would abandon her so easily. _You promised._ Liara continued to think. Kate was never one to break promises. If she said she'd do something, she would do it.

Liara managed to glimpse up at Joker. He must have been feeling something similar. If she had understood what Kate had told her before, Joker and Edi were in a relationship as well. They were an odd pairing to some, but for those that knew both him and Edi they were perfect for each other. They worked.

Liara sniffled once as she pushed herself away from the ship as she slowly approached Joker. He was seated solemnly on a large rock, arms carefully folded on his lap, his gaze somewhere far away. Further than the planet's horizon even. Liara carefully sat herself next to the pilot as he seemed to snap away from his thoughts, glimpsing at Liara once before looking out ahead again.

From up on their rock they could see the gathered crew below. Some looked solemn, others looked relieved. Like it was their first moment of peace in what felt like a lifetime. For many it was their first moment at peace. For some the war ended with a high price. The galaxy was lesser with so many dead.

"I didn't want to leave her behind, you know..." Joker finally spoke up. Liara could only look down at her lap as her heart sank further than it already had. "If I could change it..." He continued as he himself looked down, his hands brushing away something on his pants. Or perhaps it was his way to keep himself busy.

Liara shook her head. "She wouldn't have allowed anyone else to do it." Liara said quietly. She then looked back up at Joker as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, about Edi. I heard you two were... close." she spoke softly. Really she didn't have enough strength to speak any louder then this. She was drained of everything.

The moment they had decided to leave her behind... No, the moment Katelyn had left her behind in London, it was like feeling her soul shatter into pieces for a second time. Everything felt empty now. It was hard enough the first time she had lost Shepard but this time... She couldn't allow herself to think about it, Katelyn couldn't die on her again. Not like this. Not when it was all over and they could finally make a life for themselves.

Joker sighed. "Thanks." Was all he said before he carefully scooted himself off the rock and onto the spongy forest floor. He then slowly limped back towards the ship, not another word spoken. Liara could only hug herself once more as she looked up into the seemingly endless blue skies. Part of her felt guilty that she was selfishly thinking of the Spectre instead of consoling Joker... But part of her just didn't have what it took. _Please be alive._ Was all she could pray for.

VWVWV

Days had passed. The Normandy crew had already began repairs on the ship. If they could at least get the Normandy repaired enough to get them back into space they could limp their way to a place where they could hopefully get better repairs before heading back to Earth. That was the current plan anyways. A bulk of the fleet was still there, not many ships were able to break away from the fight with the Reapers.

Liara had holed up in her room since the evening of their crash. She had withdrawn from everyone. She was rarely seen outside of her room. She had hardly eaten any food on top of it. It was up to Garrus to make sure she was getting the nutrition she needed. In a way he blamed himself for her condition. He was the one that stopped her from having any say in the matter of leaving the Sol System. He was just as much to blame for abandoning Shepard.

But he was also bound by duty to make sure Liara took care of herself. He owed it to Shepard, and to the asari. He and Shepard were good friends, and it was his way of making sure that the one thing that mattered most to Shepard would stay in one piece. Liara was also a friend, and as her friend he would make sure she would not let herself waste away.

But with every passing day Liara had grown more and more quiet. He had seen the mess she was shortly after the Collectors destroyed the first Normandy, but this was worse. Way worse. It was like she had given up on everything. But he would make sure she'd make it past the early stages of loss. Shepard would want her to live. Would want her to find happiness again. Liara might not see it now, but eventually, she would. Or at least he hoped.

He entered the room, in his taloned hand was a long metal strip. "Liara... It's starting." He spoke carefully. Liara stood from her chair slowly. She had changed out of her usual outfit that doubled as her armor, and into something different. She wore Shepard's N7 hoodie, and wore black slacks. Both were a bit loose on her. Garrus suspected that the pants belonged to Shepard as well. Perhaps it was Liara's way of comforting herself.

She slowly approached Garrus, as he reached out offering the metal strip to the silent asari. Liara took it carefully as she looked down at it. It read "Cdr Katelyn Shepard" on it's surface. It was a plaque for the wall. Liara quickly covered her mouth with one hand trying not to let a sob escape her. Garrus could see the struggle as Liara fought back the tears next.

She looked up to him, almost questioningly. "She could be alive..." Liara said in nearly a whisper. Garrus frowned, or it looked like a frown. He placed his three taloned hand onto the asari's shoulder giving a comforting squeeze. He knew she was taking this way harder than everyone else. But he had hoped this would help her start the healing process.

"Liara, the Crucible let off a large explosion..." he started. He wasn't sure how to finish what he wanted to say. He didn't want to hurt the asari, she was already hurting. "We don't know what happened. Long range comms are out, and until we find a way back to Earth... we have to assume the worse." he said as gently as possible.

Liara couldn't fight it anymore as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. _Goddess don't let him be right._ She silently prayed. _You said you were always coming back.._ She clutched the plague closer to her chest as she sniffled once, wiping her cheeks with her free hand. She then began to walk towards her doors, knowing that this was the service the crew wished to hold.

The doors to her room slowly hissed open, only resisting slightly. Some of the systems took some heavy damage during their crash. The door mechanics on this deck being one of them. She slowly marched forward, spotting the crew hovering around the memorial wall. James, Ashley, Tali, Joker, Javic, they were all there. Garrus patted her shoulder once before he joined the others.

Everyone looked to her expectantly as she once more looked down at the plague. She ran her fingers over Shepard's name slowly. She looked up to the memorial wall seeing a plaque for Anderson already there. "Why couldn't you have taken me with you?" She questioned out loud.

The others glimpsed to each other, Garrus only lowering his head at the words the asari spoke. He knew what she meant. Before departing London on Earth Liara told Shepard to not leave her behind. Liara was injured, bleeding pretty good, Shepard only did what she knew would keep Liara safe.

Liara slowly stepped forward, her hold on the plaque tightening even further. She stared at the empty spot on the wall, just above Anderson's name. She didn't know if she had it in her to hang the plaque. She looked down again, once more tracing Katelyn's name with her fingers. "Why did you have to leave me again?" Liara asked the name on the plague.

Tears once more slid down her cheeks, a few of them hitting the plaque. She slowly lifted her arms, as if to hang it up on the memorial. Mere inches away from the wall she stopped, staring hard at it. No, she couldn't do it. Katelyn was alive. She knew she was. She turned to face the others who only looked at her in confusion. "Liara, we all miss her, but..." Ashley started.

Liara glared angrily though. "I refuse to believe she is dead until I have proof!" Liara shouted in anger. The others gained a look of shock as they once more glanced looks at each other. Liara let out a frustrated sound as she quickly marched through them all and back to her room, effectively locking the door behind herself, never releasing the plaque in her hand.

She refused to acknowledge even the possibilities of her bondmate's death. Not until there was concrete evidence. She paced back and forth in her room. She could feel the anger of being abandoned start to swell within herself. She looked to her bedside table, two pictures sitting there next to her holo clock. One picture, a larger one, had everyone in it. It was the night they had all thrown a party at Shepard's newly acquired apartment. She looked at it more closely, the two of them sitting side by side on the couch, both looking to each other, smiling.

The other picture was more personal. Just the two of them. One of their few moments alone on the Citadel during the war. They had stopped at the Citadel to restock on supplies and Katelyn had stolen Liar away for some downtime. They sat on a bench on the Presidium, Kate's arm around Liara's shoulders as she leaned into the Commander. Both smiling. Some kind stranger took the picture for them.

She felt a sudden surge of emotions, anger mostly. Angry that Katelyn had left her behind. Again. "You had better be alive, Katelyn Shepard!" She cried out before collapsing onto her bed in defeat, hugging the plaque close to her chest as she once more began to cry.

**VWVWV**

**Ok, so, adding another chapter next. This just adds more detail, and doesnt skip around and tada they're back together. To me it just feels better to add more things to it. I want the time apart to be like a reflection, and there were things I just rushed through, wanting so badly to have Shepard and Liara reunited.**

**Hopefully these changes will just add flavor to the story. As always, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Originally Chapter 3 was something else entirely, and I may keep elements of it for chapter four... But I'm thinking of doing a back and forth at the moment. One chapter being Shep, the next Liara, the next after Shep, etc. **

**Now I am thinking... That this chapter will be involved a little with the Citadel DLC. Ok not just thinking, but it will be. So if you have not played the new Citadel DLC... and do not want spoilers.. =x well I suggest waiting cause it was an amazing DLC.. best ever for Mass Effect in my opinion. Otherwise if spoilers don't bother you, please continue lol.**

**Alrighty.. Onto it then shall we?**

Chapter Three

Another few days had passed before Shepard was fully awake again. This time she was allowed to do some moving around. If only just to see how she felt in doing it. The injuries she suffered was a lengthy list. Her right arm was broken, she had managed to crack a few ribs, she suffered a few burns, scrapes, and bruises. She busted up her knee on her left leg, while managing minor head injuries, including a black eye. Luckily she didn't rupture anything major internally.

The doctors told her she had to endure physical therapy on top of it. But she was alive, and moving. It was a start, but not exactly what she wanted after defeating the Reapers. She wanted to see her crew in one piece... Wanted to see Liara. There was still no word from or about the Normandy. Hackett had ordered several ships to search for her ship in orbit, and around the system. He also managed to find plenty of volunteers to look planet side for any signs of the crew.

Currently Shepard sat in the make shift hospital in London. She had buried herself in casualty reports, while looking for anything that had pointed to any clues about the Normandy. She just couldn't keep from worrying over the fate of her crew... Part of her almost didn't want to know what happened, but she knew she needed the closure too. Yet she didn't want to see Liara's name scroll across a data pad of casualties either. She didn't know what she would do without the asari.

Things had changed for her before the war was over. Where once she was viewed as something of an ass hole, she had began to change into someone else entirely. She had began to consider others more often... She didn't have the temper she use to either. She began to see things in a new light, especially after Thane had died during the Cerberus coup attempt on the Citadel.

A small smile crept to her face, however, as she sat the data pad aside as she knew who was to blame for her change in attitude... Liara had done more for her than even she could imagine. Though part of her wondered if she would end up down the wrong path again if she found out Liara was killed in action.

"Commander." She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as a familiar voice called out for her. She looked towards the entrance to see Admiral Hackett standing there, still wearing his Alliance uniform.

She sighed as she nodded, allowing him to enter her private room. She was given the room to recover in. It was a luxury, given the current situation on Earth. One she had tried to refuse, but no one would let her. "I was just... reading some reports." Katelyn said quietly as she looked down at the data pad still scrolling information on it's transparent screen. She reached down with her left hand to shut it off.

Hackett took a few steps into the room. There was no real electricity, everything being ran on backup generators. The room itself was a bit dark as the only light came from a few lanterns placed in different areas. The room itself looked run down. "I was hoping you could brief me on what happened up there on the Citadel. But only if you're feeling up to it." He replied stopping a few feet from Shepard's bed, standing straight, arms behind his back.

Katelyn adjusted on her bed, trying to get comfortable. Her ribs didn't allow for much comfort, no matter how hard she tried. Medication was scarce and she had refused as much of it as she could. She didn't want to be in discomfort, but she figured she would take the bullet to allow others who needed it more to have it. "To be frank I have no idea what happened up there. I'm still not remembering much of it." She replied with a heavy sigh.

She knew she had suffered from a concussion. Whatever happened up their... well she had hit her head pretty damned hard. The last thing she could recall was bits and pieces of talking with the Illusive Man. Or maybe that was a false memory. She couldn't say for sure. "Well, maybe in time it will come back. Until then I thought I'd update you on the search for the Normandy as well." Hackett said as Katelyn looked up at him expectantly.

He looked down at her, seeing the hope in her eyes. "We haven't given up the search... but so far there is no sign that she was even in the system. It's possible the Normandy made it through the relay before it was damaged by the Crucible." He then said. His tone was even gentle about it. Katelyn had spoken with the Admiral on several occasions. He normally sounded firm, confident. Perhaps he was trying to be kind about it. She didn't know.

Katelyn looked to the makeshift table next to her bed, looking at the pile of data pads. "They're out there. I don't know how to explain it but... I can just feel it." Katelyn said quietly. The Admiral nodded his head as he began to turn away, as if to leave. Katelyn quickly stood from her bed, nearly regretting the sudden movement as pain shot from her legs all the way up to her head. "Wait." She said, barely masking the pain in her voice.

Hackett stopped as he turned around, looking to Shepard, one grey brow perked at her. She grabbed her single crutch, leaning on it for support. "I... I have an odd request." Katelyn said, her facial expression firm, as if showing she was not going to take no as an answer. Hackett stood tall again looking to her before nodding his head. "I... I want to go to the Citadel. I've seen reports that some sections weren't as badly damaged as the rest." Katelyn went on.

"Why would you want to go to the Citadel?" he questioned curiously. Katelyn adjusted on her crutch, clearing her throat some as she brought up her omni tool on her left arm. With her right arm in a sling she had to bring it close to her chest just to type on it.

"My apartment... I want to see if something is still there... If the apartment itself even is." She replied as she activated a display of the coordinates of her apartment. Hackett looked a bit skeptical at this as he activated his own omni tool sweeping it in front of Shepard's to copy the nav point.

He began to run the coordinates against reports for which sections of the Citadel had seen the least amount of damage. He knew most of it was a wreck, but salvageable still. "And what would be so important that you want to leave the hospital, where you should be resting?" He questioned with that skeptical tone.

Katelyn's brows furrowed a bit in some frustration. "It's a picture... Of the Normandy crew. I don't know if they're alive or not, I feel like they are but... If they aren't it's all I have of them." she replied with an annoyed tone. She was getting better in attitude sure, but... There were still some days. She just didn't feel like being questioned about it. "Of her..." She then added as she suddenly took on a quieter tone.

Katelyn felt her heart sink in that moment. She didn't want to give up on Liara. She just couldn't face the reality that she may never see her again. See that smile, her blue eyes. Never get to feel her in her arms. She bit back the urge to break down in that very moment. "I'll see what I can do." Hackett said quietly as he turned and left Kate to her thoughts.

Kate sat on her bed, and as Hackett left her room she suddenly threw her crutch across the room, hearing it crash against the opposite wall. She buried her face into her left hand as she fought back the sudden surge of emotions. Was it so selfish to want her crew back? To have Liara back? After everything she had done? She knew everyone had suffered a loss of some sort... or people that had someone missing... But Katelyn felt she had earned a break. Earned her piece of happiness.

She had promised Liara, in more ways than one, that they would have a life together after the war. A place of their own, away from all the fighting. Kate had promised she was done being the soldier after she had rid the galaxy of the Reapers. Had promised Liara she would come back to her... Spend every day doing whatever they wanted. She did not survive this just to lose the one person in the galaxy that mattered most.

There time together just seemed so... There wasn't enough time for them to enjoy each other like they had wanted. Between being dead once... the Collectors.. Being held up on Earth for six months.. The short stolen moments on the Normandy and one day of shore leave was all they had. They had managed to make it work as best they could, but it wasn't enough anymore. Katelyn needed more.

She couldn't fight back the tears anymore. God, she wanted to.. She had to believe Liara was out there, trying to find her way back to Earth. But she couldn't hold her emotions in check anymore, and the tears began to pour freely. And as they did so, she heard a knock on the doorless frame that lead into her room. "What?" She barked out without even looking up. She didn't want to see anyone right now, she just wanted to be left alone.

But the hesitant person at her door cleared her throat as she spoke up, "There's a.. a Matriarch Aethyta here... She claims she knows you." The nurse said. Katelyn took a deep shaken breath as she waved her left hand, as if giving a silent consent for the visitor. As the nurse wandered off she sort of regretted allowing the visitor. If the situation were different Katelyn might have found it a relief to hear Liara's father had survived... They hadn't heard from her since the coup attempt on the Citadel months ago. But now she had to tell the Matriarch that her daughter was missing.

Shepard finally looked up to see the old asari walk into her room. She nearly looked untouched by the war as she grabbed a chair and sat it in front of the bed, sitting onto it. "Aethyta..." Katelyn greeted the Matriarch silently, unable to hide the tears that were still escaping her. Seeing Liara's father just made reality sink in that much harder. How could she tell the parent of the woman she loved that... that their child was missing?

"I heard you were here... I was hoping maybe Liara would be somewhere close by." Aethyta said as she saw the silent tears freely falling from the Commander's face. Having met the Commander a few times she knew the human was a tough woman. She was usually confident, full of herself even. Hell she witnessed the human shoot a man in the foot for no apparent reason other than to prove a point. But seeing those tears... Aethyta knew the news wouldn't be good.

Kate choked on the words she knew she needed to speak. "I... I wish the news was better..." The Commander spoke, her voice cracking. Aethyta's brow furrowed, showing wrinkles in her forehead. Kate tried to keep her heart from shattering into pieces as she wondered a million things at once... Was Liara alive? If so was she trapped somewhere? Would she die there...? "Liara is missing... we haven't heard word from... from the Normandy.." Katelyn spoke slowly.

As she spoke those words she wondered if life was a cruel joke, out to take everything from her. Her parents on Mindoir, the people she met the past three years, the one being in the galaxy she had fallen in love with.

Katelyn could see the Matriarch was trying to hide... something. Anger maybe... or fear.. Perhaps both. Katelyn knew that... if she were Aethyta's place she would be more than angry. Maybe in a way she was angry... But with herself. She thought that by sending Liara back to the Normandy in London... that it would keep her safe but now she didn't know if that was really the right choice. "I see..." was all Aethyta said.

Kate's brow furrowed as she wiped the tears from her face. That's all she had to say? No yelling, or screaming, or pointing fingers? Just I see? "What's wrong with you?!" Katelyn barked suddenly. Aethyta could clearly see the pain on Shepard's face. "I tell you your daughter is missing and you aren't going to be ask me why? You aren't even going to blame me?" Katelyn continued to shout. Aethyta remained quiet however.

Katelyn grew more frustrated by the second, and just as she was about to say anything more, Aethyta held her hand up. Kate closed her mouth again, looking to the Matriarch with expectation of something. Some kind of reprimand. Would that really make her feel any better? "It isn't your fault." Aethyta simply said. The usually sarcastic, unruly Matriarch suddenly held a sense of wisdom and Katelyn didn't even know how to handle it.

So with that the room fell silent, Katelyn avoiding Aethyta's eye contact entirely, her left hand clutched in a fist, unable to bottle the emotions churning from within.

VWVWV

**I normally do not see Katelyn as the sort to get emotional... However her loved one is missing, and the first run through of this fanfic I neglected how that might be an impact on her.**

**Also I had wondered what happened the Aethyta through out the game after the Citadel Coup. You don't even hear about her after making Liara speak with her. So I decided to add her into this. **

**I am tearing down the next two chapters, at least until it is appropriate to post them again. I may just re-work the original chapter 3 for chapter four, that way I can keep some of it at least, and then rework what I leave out as another chapter. **

**Anywho, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, this chapter starts out with something from the original chapter 3, and then will have new stuff added on. Thanks so far for all of the faves, reviews, and subs. I always appreciate feedback =D**

**So without further interruptions, on with the next!**

Chapter Four

_The Normandy came into view for a requested evac. Shepard had called for it not even a minute before. Liara felt Shepard grab her arm, hoisting her to her feet. Liara gritted her teeth as her side ached, Shepard acting as a support structure for Liara to walk. They quickly reached the ramp before Shepard looked to Garrus, telling him to take Liara._

_"Shepard!"_ Liara_ called out as Garrus grabbed Liara from Shepard, throwing her arm around his shoulder as her new support so she could stand. Liara looked to Shepard for answers. Why call an evac? Liara could still fight, she wouldn't go down so easily. But the look in Shepard's eyes said everything._

_Katelyn feared losing Liara. "I can still fight!" Liara tried to insist. She tried to break away from Garrus' hold, but he held her tightly in place. Kate gave a more stern look up at Liara as she stayed at the bottom of the ramp._

_"Don't argue with me, Liara. You have to get out of here." Katelyn said just as sternly. She would not risk Liara's life. Everything she had done, everything she was about to do, she did for her. She would not let it all be for nothing if she got Liara killed. She could not allow it. Would not._

_Liara gained a slightly angered look. Perhaps almost accusing. "You're not leaving me behind again!" She yelled, sounding just as firm in her convictions for wanting to stay, yet there was fear in her voice. Katelyn shook her head as she looked away, if only for a second. She could not risk harm to Liara._

_She faced Liara, a look that said her decision was final. "No matter what happens," she started as she made her way up the ramp towards Liara, the asari's arm out stretched, reaching her her bondmate, "you mean everything to me, Liara. You always will." Kate said more solemnly then anything._

_Kate reached for her, one hand resting against Liara's cheek, brown eyes looking into searching blues. "Katelyn, I.." Liara started. Katelyn only half smiled._

_That was when suddenly the world around them exploded into fire, Katelyn being ripped away from Liara._

"_"_Katelyn!" Liara cried out in a panic as she shot up straight in her bed. She panted for air, feeling a cold chill run through her body as she clung to her bed's comforter tightly. A dream, or partly a dream. It was part memory, the last bit though... It was her fear of losing Kate for forever.

It was taking a while to repair most of the Normandy's systems. Guidance, thrusters. The core was mostly in tact, but the rest of the ship was a wreck as far as space capability went. Tali, Adams, Donelly and Danielles were working round the clock to fix the ship up. It was just taking time.

As it were the Normandy's communication system suffered more then any other. There wasn't any way to fix communications until a later time. Most of their resources were pooled into making the ship space worthy again. As of right now they weren't able to even send a message to anyone in the planet's atmosphere, let alone beyond that.

Every day that passed by was just another day of not knowing whether Katelyn had survived that night or not. It tormented Liara. Haunted her dreams. That was the worst part of waiting. No way to find out if Shepard was alive or... Liara couldn't handle the thought of Kate being dead. That was the first thing on her mind every day when she woke up.

Liara had been doing better, if only slightly, in the past couple of weeks. Liara had become a little more active with the crew again, but only because Garrus would drag her out of her room. They had even managed to talk her into adding Shepard's plaque to the wall a week ago. It was a bitter reminder for Liara though. She didn't like it hanging on that wall. It didn't belong there... Not yet.

Liara still struggled with herself daily. Shepard's loss was strongly felt with her. She had never loved anyone more in her life. Never felt more loved by anyone. To believe Kate had accomplished so much, like ridding the galaxy of the Reapers... She also brought the galaxy together under a common goal, the right to survive. She gave the Quarians back their home world, settled the fight between them and the Geth, cured the Genophage. Just done so much.

It was not fair if she couldn't share the victory she fought so hard for with everyone else. Kate had to live, if only for that alone.

Liara laid back down, curling up in her bed feeling drained and alone. Some nights it was easy for the young asari to close her eyes and recall how it felt when Shepard held her close when they shared nights together. The way she smelled, how intoxicating her touch was. Other nights, though... Even the slightest thought of it caused Liara to cry herself to sleep. Some nights it comforted her, other nights it just hurt like hell.

"Please, Kate... please be waiting for me..." Liara said to the emptiness of her room.

VWVWV

"Repairs are nearly finished." Ashley stated to the group standing around the war room. Liara couldn't help but feel a sense of hope with this bit of news. "We should be able to take off tomorrow." The second human Spectre added as she looked around at the many faces gathered around the room. Everyone showed some sense of hope, knowing that they could leave soon. Hopefully head home, find out what was happening.

After having been on this planet for a few weeks they had come to discover that a small Turian colony wasn't more than a few miles away from them. Well really, the Turians had discovered them. The Turians were more than willing to help with repairs even, lending them equipment, and giving them some extra tech to help speed the process. This had shortened the length of time needed to make the repairs tremendously. It was their first break since making a crash landing.

Liara looked to Ashley now, hoping their destination was Earth. They really had no where else to go now... Earth made the most sense, and Liara needed to know what happened to Katelyn one way or another. They could also figure out what to do from there. Ashley looked back at Liara, and as if reading her mind, the Spectre began to speak again, "The current plan is to head back to the Sol System." Liara let her hopes sore in that moment. She dared not give up hope on Kate, despite knowing she should not set herself up incase... Incase the worst scenario were to occur.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, and with that Ashley dismissed the crew gathered. Liara wandered away, heading for the elevator. In the past few days she had decided to help where she could with everything happening. She was no engineer, but she was able to help reconnect a few systems at least. It was nice to work again. It had helped her keep her mind off of things, helped her keep busy.

But today most of the work was mostly checking systems, and doing some final touches in engineering. Things Liara was not very well versed in. And as she wandered into the conference room she was stopped by Garrus, who pulled her aside. Liara looked up at the turian, a bit confused. "Liara... I was up in Shepard's cabin earlier today, taking care of her hampster." He started. He stopped looking almost hesitant to continue.

He gave a thoughtful look to the asari, knowing that if he were in her position he'd want to know. As she stared at him expectantly he cleared his throat. "I found something up there that you need to see." He said quietly. "I didn't pry much further than that, but it had your name on it." he finished.

Liara looked away from him. She didn't recall Katelyn saying she had left anything behind for her... She almost didn't want to know what it was... But she knew Kate, knew that if she had left it for her to find, well... Then it was something Kate would want her to see, or have. So Liara nodded as she looked back to Garrus. "Thank you." She said with a small smile. She knew he had been trying to look out for her, and she really did appreciate it.

He nodded back as she rested a hand on her shoulder a moment. Without saying anything further, he walked away. Liara took a deep breath as she tried to steel herself before she began to head for the elevator. She didn't know what to expect, but she had a suspicion. Kate was always one to be prepared for almost anything. Even if that anything meant the worst case scenario.

Once Liara reached the top deck she stopped outside of the cabin door. She began to debate with herself whether she really wanted to go inside or not. She was starting to feel a little better... Never would she be completely over losing her Spectre, but feeling better was something she needed. She knew that by stepping foot inside the cabin it would awaken her grief again.

After a moment more she had braced herself, pushing herself forward and into the cabin. Everything was as she expected. Everything in it's place, just as Kate had left it. Her model ships were displayed in the glass case, data pads laid strewn over her desk, her terminal in standby mode. On her desk was the same picture of Liara and Shepard sitting on the bench in the Presidium off to the side next to more data pads. Next to it was a small circular disc like device, on it a small piece of paper with Liara's name written on it.

Liara approached the object, running her finger over Kate's hand writing on the paper before carefully moving it off to the side. The device was similar to devices used to store pictures, only this one was capable of recording and playing short footage. Liara picked it up as she prepared herself for what might be on it. She walked down the few steps into the seating area, placing it on the table before sitting on the couch.

She took a steadying breath once again as she reached over, pushing the play button before sitting back again. It only took a moment for an image of Shepard to display from it's holo projectors. It was a small image, but still clearly seen. "Liara..." Kate started to say. There was a pause as it could be seen that Shepard leaned back in her chair, her look distant, as if composing herself.

"If you're finding this... well..." Kate paused again, as if searching for what to say. Liara felt her heart begin to pound as she waited for the image to continue. "I meant what I said." Katelyn finally began again. "I wanted to retire, to spend the rest of my life with you. I planned to come back... I never wanted to abandon you." Liara tried her best to hold back the tears, feeling her chest ache once again.

"I don't know what to expect with our final push on Earth... But I wanted to say some things... just in case." Kate rubbed at her face, letting out a sigh loud enough for the device to pick up. "You have been my support ever since the Reapers hit Earth. You've helped me keep focused, gave me the support when things looked bad. You also brought out the best in me... I need you to know that." Katelyn smiled a little. Liara couldn't hold back her tears any longer as they silently rolled down her cheeks. "You helped me see that the galaxy isn't the shit hole I once viewed it as. You helped me find myself again..."

Liara quickly wiped at the tears on her face as Katelyn gained a saddened look. "I don't want you to mourn for me for too long. You told me that what you wanted most was for this war to end, while there was a galaxy left to save... What I never told you was what I wanted most was to see you happy. I want you to be happy, Liara. Even if that means going on without me. I would never blame you for moving on, in fact... One day I hope you find someone who can make you smile and laugh again." Liara couldn't help but glower at the vid. She didn't want anyone else, she wanted Katelyn Shepard.

Kate looked away from the device as she sighed again. "I know you... I know you don't want to hear that... But don't neglect yourself." Katelyn looked back at the vid, back at Liara. "I love you. I love you more than anything, and I had hoped that one day we could of had a family. You're the only person I want to share that with. Please, don't give up on the galaxy like I did once... It's a dark lonely path that you should never have to be on." Liara couldn't help but let out an audible sob as the tears began to cloud her vision.

"You're very special, I need you to know that. I hope that you believe that." Katelyn then said. "I've cherished the time we had together... I wouldn't trade it for anything. I need you to take care of yourself." Kate then let out a short chuckle as she gave a half smile. "I should go." Liara couldn't help but give out a short lived laugh between her sobs. She knew Kate was referring to the incident with her clone just a few months before. It had become a bit of a joke since then.

"I mean it though, take care. Nothing would mean more to me than to see you smiling and laughing again someday, where ever I might be. I love you, Liara T'soni. Never forget that." And with a look that said it all, Katelyn reached out and the device shut itself down. And just like that Liara collapsed on the couch, and began to cry without any restraint, her grief unable to be contained.

VWVWV

**And I'm gonna stop there. I seriously hope none of this seems out of place lol. Let me know. I figured with everything that happened to Liara between 1 and 2.. Well she says it pretty clearly she mourned for Shepard for 2 years. I figure there was a lot of emotional impact between Shepard dieing, and then coming back. I also figure with the Liara not knowing what became of Shepard this time she's probably not doing any better this time around. If not possibly worse.**

**Anyways, I always welcome some feedback, let me know if you're all still liking this. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's favored, subbed, and reviewed thus far. =D It always makes me smile. **

**Ok I've been thinking over everything that's happened thus far in the past four chapters, and I've had a lot of ideas for this particular chapter... So lets hope it all works well together lol. **

**Also, I'm not very medically inclined so I may make mistakes in this chapter regarding Katelyn's injuries. If I have made a mistake and someone out there knows more about this stuff (you'll see when you read over it), let me know so I may adjust appropriately. My interwebs research really didn't yield much detail on what I ended up writing about. Thanks!**

**Onto the next!**

Chapter Five

Katelyn had grown to really hate doing physical therapy. She never had to do such a thing before. Then again she should probably count her lucky stars that she never had to before. Up to this point she was considerably fortunate given everything that she had done the past few years alone. Fighting Reapers, tackling with Geth, and even the occasional Krogan mercenary. It was a surprise she didn't wind up in the position she was in now sooner.

Most of the physical therapy surrounded her left knee. In reality it required surgery to repair what had happened to it. Torn tendons and ligaments mostly. Though, they suspected hairline fractures as well. The doctors wanted to do surgery on her knee, but Katelyn refused it. Sure she wanted to have her leg fixed, but supplies were scarce and others needed the attention more than herself. There were people out there still dying from various injuries during the Reaper occupation on Earth. Katelyn would wait. A bummed knee wasn't going to kill her.

So in place of surgery she was doing physical therapy. It was tedious at best, mostly light exercising. It was to help keep her knee from getting too stiff, and in a way to help it heal properly on it's own. Though without surgery her knee was never going to be the same again, yet somehow Kate was ok with this. It wasn't like she was in any need to be in top condition at this point.

She cracked a half smile as she carefully bent her knee before extending it for the twentieth time. Somehow it made her think of Thane when she saw him on the Citadel after the war began. He had told her he exercised because it pleased him in the end. She didn't have to be at top physical form but she knew exercising would probably be more of a hobby now, more than because she needed to keep in shape because she was a soldier.

"Have you managed putting any weight on your knee?" Doctor Michel asked. Katelyn looked up eyeing the doctor a moment. It brought up another memory, one on the Normandy with Dr. Chakwas. _Have I ever told you I don't like doctors?_ The commander had asked when Chakwas insisted on doing a quick check up on Kate's implants. She really didn't like getting prodded at by doctors. Shepard knew it was needed from time to time, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Kate sighed however as she shook her head. "Maybe a little." She replied as she reached for her crutch sitting to her left. She had been sitting on the floor for this particular flex and bend exercise. She grabbed hold of the crutch with her left hand before carefully hoisting herself up off the floor, using the crutch as a means of support as she did so. Some days it did annoy Katelyn that she couldn't just get right to her feet like she use to. Now it took some effort, and at the very beginning she had to take extreme caution when doing so. After a few weeks of this it became a little easier to do as she got more use to it.

Once Kate was back on her feet, leaning against her crutch she looked over to the beat up leg exercising machine not far from them. "Well it might take some time before you can." Michel commented as she typed away on some data pad. Kate made her way for the machine knowing it was time to try some strengthening exercises.

She hated this part of her therapy more than any other. It involved trying to push weights with her bad leg. The weights weren't that much at all either. Barely even one pound was used for her injured leg. It still took everything the Spectre had to accomplish at least ten pushes. But just as she approached the machine someone called out her name.

Michel and Kate both turned to see another doctor, a man, standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but a Miranda Lawson is here to see you, Commander." Kate couldn't help but feel a notion of excitement hearing that name. It had been hard to locate anyone in this mess, let alone hearing from anyone. Miranda, and members of her old squad from the SR2 had been missing since the push for the beam.

Katelyn wasn't even sure if any of them had survived the night... "Send her in." Kate said, smiling. It was her first real break, maybe Miranda knew where the others were. Jack, Zaeed, Kasumi, Jacob, Grunt and Wrex... None of them had reported in. Though things after the Reapers had kept everyone fairly busy. Everyone but Shepard. She wasn't allowed to do much aside from sorting through data pads and her physical therapy.

After a moment Miranda came sauntering in, Jack close behind. "Defying death again, I see." Miranda sad, as Katelyn couldn't help but chuckle some at the remark. Miranda and Jack looked well considering their last fight was fairly intense. The Reapers had thrown just about everything at the hammer team, and the squads covering them.

"As if there were any doubts." Kate commented with a smirk. Miranda chuckled some as she stepped further into the room. Jack stayed glued to the door way, looking around. The room itself was probably in better shape than the rest of the building, but that really didn't say much either.

"You look like shit." Jack then said as her eyes landed on the Commander. She had a smirk on her face shortly after making her statement. Katelyn shook her head, smiling. She began to hobble her way over to the two biotics, despite Michel's persistent nagging for the need to finish the therapy session. Katelyn ignored it however as she was just glad to see others made it out alive and in one piece.

"God, you guys are a sight for sore eyes." Kate then said as she finally reached Miranda first, unable to hold herself back as she reached out with her left arm, her right still in it's sling. She grabbed Miranda in a fierce hug as Jack rolled her eyes behind the former Cerberus agent.

"Don't get all soft on us now." Jack then commented as Miranda carefully hugged Shepard back. She could see the Commander was severely injured, and did not want to risk making it any worse for Shepard. Katelyn smirked as she released Miranda though, making her way to Jack, holding out her hand.

Jack rolled her eyes again as she reached out, taking Shepard's hand for a firm shake. "Me? Soft?" Kate questioned with a humored tone. Jack leaned back, folding her arms under her chest as she couldn't help but smile slightly, shaking her head. "Come on, lets get something to eat. I have questions." Kate then said as she began to make her way for the door.

"Commander, I really must insist we finish our session!" Michel called out. Katelyn simply waved her good hand in the air dismissively as she wandered off on her crutch, limping as she moved.

"We can do this later." Shepard replied as Miranda perked a brow. Jack instantly followed the savior of the galaxy out of the room without so much as a backwards glance. Miranda then shrugged at the doctor, who stood there looking displeased by Shepard's lack of cooperation.

Miranda then gave a half smile as she looked at the doctor. "If it makes you feel any better, she avoided check ups on the Normandy too." Miranda said before turning and following Jack and Shepard out of the room. Catching up with the Commander did sound much more appealing than watching her do physical therapy, admittedly.

Michel simply sighed as she rubbed at her forehead.

VWVWV

The group of three sat at a small round table in the mess hall of the hospital. Each had a tray of food in front of them as they exchanged light banter. "So," Katelyn began, putting a halt to any further idle chit chat. "Did any of the others make it?" She questioned as she looked between Jack and Miranda.

Miranda smiled, which came as a relief to the Commander. If she had looked away, or frowned, Shepard knew the answer would not have been a good one. "Everyone is alive and kicking, Shepard. Grunt and Wrex were one of the first on a transport off planet." Miranda said before reaching for her mug of coffee taking a sip. Kate half smiled as she looked down poking at her food before taking a bite.

Miranda then continued, "Zaeed is on planet somewhere. I saw him get on a shuttle the morning after the Reapers fell. I got a transmission from Kasumi, otherwise I'm not sure where she went off to." Katelyn chuckled some. Kasumi was always a free spirit. She went where ever the moment took her. She couldn't blame the thief. If Katelyn could she would have left the hospital by now herself.

"Jacob is with Dr. Brynn, and Samara has been helping out with retrieving the wounded and scouting for needed supplies." Miranda finished as Katelyn nodded. It was good to hear they had all made it... Shepard took a silent bite as her mind wandered off to the Normandy crew. She never stopped worrying about them, especially Liara.

Miranda seemed to catch the look in Shepard's eyes. She looked to Jack who had apparently noticed it too. "Shepard, has there been any word from the Normandy?" Miranda asked. Katelyn couldn't help but frown further. Katelyn sat her fork down on her tray of half eaten food as she leaned back in her chair. She looked off to her right, watching refugees and patients alike slowly inching along in a line at the food counter.

"No... There's reports of stragglers still... Mostly from ships that's crashed planet side, and believe it or not, the moon. But... no word from the Normandy yet..." Kate sighed as she rubbed her left hand over her face, falling silent. She almost didn't feel like talking about it, let alone think about it. Katelyn was not use to worrying about others... Sure there were a few suicidal missions that had her nerves going but this was different. No immediate news, just waiting and hoping.

Miranda leaned forward a bit, watching the Commander, "I'm sure they're still out there." the ex Cerberus agent said as assuringly as she could.

Jack decided to add her own two cents on the matter as well. "Ya, I mean shit. We all survived the Collector Base. Your damned speeches have a way of making people move their asses, for fear of hearing another one." Jack wasn't usually good at reassuring people, but it made Kate smile a bit as she looked back at the two across from herself.

Kate sat up straight again, picking up her fork. "You guys are probably right." Katelyn said before taking another bite of her lunch.

VWVWV

_~Two days later~_

"Are you sure you feel alright enough to travel, Shepard?" Hackett asked as Katelyn and the Admiral walked slowly to the waiting shuttle. Hackett had told Katelyn that the area her apartment was in was fairly safe for a quick look around. For Katelyn it wasn't a matter if she felt up to it or not, but more that she had to do it. She felt the need to find that picture of her crew.

Katelyn gave a slight look of annoyance at the old Admiral before looking back at the Alliance shuttle. "I'm fine. I really wish everyone would stop pampering me." Kate said bluntly. Hackett shook his head at her retort. He had heard from the crew how she was stubborn, but he didn't think she was that stubborn. He had barely worked with her in person himself. Maybe he was wrong about how stubborn the Commander could be after all.

Katelyn managed to limp her way to the shuttle without much problem and as the door opened, the only help she accepted was someone taking her right hand and pulling her in as she semi-hopped on her good foot. Hackett followed right behind her.

Katelyn then took a seat in one of the chairs, letting her crutch rest against the seat next to her. Kate couldn't help but look around the shuttle's interior. It looked just like any other kodiak shuttle, only it felt... weird being inside of one without any members of her crew. It also felt weird being inside of a combat shuttle without being geared and armed to the teeth.

It didn't take long for the shuttle to take off and the ride to the Citadel was spent in silence. Really it didn't even take long for them to reach the outer atmosphere, and it was only slightly difficult to approach the station due to debris that floated in orbit.

Katie couldn't help but look at the viewing screen, seeing all the wrecked ships in Earth's orbit. It was her first real look at the now dormant battle field above the planet. Chunks of metal and ships floated around, while other ships were torn in two, looking like death itself. Dead Reapers also orbited Earth, a way to remind everyone of the victory never thought possible. But it all came at a high price.

Many were dead as a result. The victory was both a relief and a sad reminder to everyone for the people they lost. Though the galaxy felt lesser for those who died, the people were able to rebuild. Hopefully for the better, at least for a long while.

Finally the shuttle made a landing in the Silver Strip area. Shepard did was not patient, being the first off the shuttle. She was ready to find that picture. It was about all she had left right now. She wasn't exactly sure how she would feel if she could retrieve it, but she knew she desperately wanted it.

"Come on, my place isn't too far ahead." Shepard said as she looked around herself. As she approached the apartment complex, she couldn't help but feel a sense of... pain seeing the area in such a wreck. The party of three soldiers, Hackett, and herself had to use the flash lights on their omni tools to see where they were even going. Power was at a bare minimal. There were no lights, no idle music over the intercom, no sign of life at all. It was surprising there was even life support as the group of four slowly made their way through the rubble.

Support beams laid in ruins all around them, shops and stands were a mess, and some had even collapsed. Shepard couldn't help but wonder how anyone was able to find her if the scenery around her was anything to tell about the rest of the Citadel. The station may as well have been one giant piece of rubble if the crucible was any more unstable.

Once inside the complex it took some effort to reach the floor where her apartment resided. They had to clear debris along the way, and force open doors. Navigating the emergency stair way, was at best, difficult on top of it. When they did finally arrive at her apartment it was a bit easier to get around. Once the doors were pried open Katelyn was forced to wait while the two soldiers made sure the area was stable. It wasn't worth the risk of going inside if the whole apartment were to collapse on top of them.

"It's clear!" She heard one of them say from somewhere inside, and she didn't even wait for further approval as she hobbled her way inside. She shined her omni tool's light within the entrance of her apartment, frowning at the wreck it had become. One of the support columns had fallen over, effectively crushing the piano in half. The second floor's ceiling had collapsed, making it impossible to go upstairs, and the kitchen was a right mess.

But she now eyed the wrecked instrument as a point of focus, slowly making her way over to it. The front half rested in such a way that the front end of it stuck up in the air. As she took a closer look she noticed a number of keys missing and she couldn't help but frown further, her brows furrowing. She carefully ran her fingers across the keys, her mind wandering to when she saw Liara playing it the day they had their shore leave.

She never knew the asari could play, even if it was just the one song. But it was a beautiful piece and Kate felt a small ache in her chest thinking about it. She even remembered first seeing Liara standing there, the asari's guard down, as she played the only tune she knew how to. The light from the picture windows had hit the asari's form in such a way she had almost looked like an angel. "Liara..." Kate had barely whispered as she pressed down on one of the keys, only to be greeted by silence.

Kate then felt a hand on her good shoulder as she gave a start, looking behind herself to see Hackett standing there. "We will find them, Commander. That's a promise." The elder man said firmly. Kate's brows furrowed again, looking back to the piano for a moment or two longer. She then nodded as she carefully moved away from the instrument and towards the den where the picture would be.

Once in the den she saw the giant flat screen laying in a heap on the floor. It was damaged. Katelyn couldn't but wonder if it was still possible to get the picture from the disk drive. The surface of the screen was nearly shattered, parts of tech from within showing from the holes in the screen. Kate carefully knelt down next to the screen, keeping hold of her crutch so that she didn't fall over. "Damnit." Kate said, Hackett kneeling next to her.

"I take it this is where the picture is?" He questioned. Kate nodded, letting go of the crutch and activating her omni tool. She swept it over the beaten television, running a diagnostic scan on it. She watched as information scrolled along on her omni tool's mini screen. As the scan finally reached the storage of the tv she smiled.

"Good, the disk drive is still in tact." Kate said to Hackett as she once more swept her omni tool over the flat screen, doing a data abstraction. Once the transfer was complete a new window popped up on her omni tool, showing the picture of her crew sitting on and standing around the living room couch.

Kate stood as she eyed the picture, remembering the details of that night. Everyone in the picture was smiling, or posing in some silly fashion. Edi and Joker were looking at each other, while Liara and Kate were also looking at each other, both with bright smiles. One of the best nights of Kate's life really... Having all these friends, and throwing a party, just for the sake of having one normal night in the midst of a chaotic storm that threatened everything around them.

"It's a good picture." Hackett said as he too examined the holo photo. Kate smiled a bit as she nodded, never taking her eyes off it. Now that she had found what she wanted, a new sense of hope filled her. She would see them again, she knew it. She felt it in her very being. She would see the crew, most importantly she would see Liara again. Whether it was today, tomorrow, or years from now, she would see them. She would wait until she was old and grey if she had to, but it was worth it for Katelyn Shepard.

VWVWV

**Ok ending the chapter hear for now. Now I have to think of wait to do for the next chapter lol. So that one might take me a bit. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
